You Dropped Your Fish Sticks
by tktktk
Summary: What if Schmidt hadn'tve walked into the loft at that delicate moment... Mature content. (Set during Parking Spot) (A long one-shot)


**Set during Parking Spot. If Schmidt hadn't walked into the loft... (This is my first ever fanfiction so ANY comments are appreciated!) **

**I don't own New Girl...blahblahblah...but it is my favorite thing in the world. :]**

* * *

"You thought I was going to sleep with one of you? Like I just couldn't help it?" Jess asked sounding a little hurt.

"It was me Jess. I couldn't help it."

Jess froze and dropped the box of fish sticks she had been planning on using to lure the cats, that were probably making a home out of her old parking spot, away.

"You dropped your fish sticks." Nick said, looking down and back up at her slowly.

"Shut up, Nick." Jess said softly, sounding a bit breathless.

Nick looked at her intensely, the way he had earlier before declaring that he would be taking the parking spot for himself. She thought he was going to kiss her then, but he didn't.

Nick leaned his head forward a bit. Jess was breathing heavily, even though nothing had happened yet. Her heartbeat had gotten faster in the last few seconds, upon realizing that the "No Nail Oath" had been written a year ago, and it was because Nick was having those thoughts way back then.

It was something she had been trying to not think about since Cece had pointed out the way he said her name and his feet pointing towards her. She had laughed it off as Cece being Cece. And when Nick would look at her that way that he sometimes did, or act completely out of character, kind, loving, especially for her, she just called it friendship and put the thoughts away. After he had kissed her that night, and in the days that followed, she still tried to repress any "non-appropriate things to think about your roomate/friend" thoughts. Nick was an important part of her life and that couldn't be risked, even if it was getting harder to deny what was happening between them.

Nick did his part too. Closing the door on such thoughts. Even when watching her kiss someone else made him physically ache. He wanted her to be happy and that came before his wants. Wanting her. He couldn't believe he had kissed her. It was amazing, just as he'd thought it'd be, but after the fog had cleared from his mind, he was upset that he could be putting their friendship, her relationship with Sam, her happiness, in danger. But now, Sam was gone, and the increasing sexual tension was even more frustrating than being made the parking spot decider. Except he wasn't screaming about wanting to kiss her and more. He was only screaming about that in his head.

In the few moments between the sound of frozen food hitting the ground and what followed, some of those those thoughts popped into his head. But those words shrank away and all he could really do was focus on her lips, pouting at him, and he chest heaving slightly.

He stepped forward. Her head bent up towards him a little. Quickly, he grabbed the side of her head and her waist and kissed her. Hard. She kissed back, putting her hands around his neck. Their bodies pushed up against each other.

His tongue pushed up against her lips, and she opened them to let it in. His hands were everywhere, they moved up her back and below her waist and back to her face. Her hands moved through his mess of hair. After a few minutes, they broke apart, still holding each other, foreheads pressed together. They were both breathing heavily out of their mouths, eyes closed.

Jess moved her head away from his, opened her eyes and looked at him expectantly. Feeling the absence of her forehead, Nick opened his eyes.

Not sure of what to do, he stammered out an apology, "I...um...sorry..." She kept looking at him, but her face had changed after he spoke. Her smile dropped a bit, and her eyes looked down for a moment, and then back up at him. Wait, did she want him to continue? This was all becoming so real. He considered moonwalking away and into his room, but part of him was so tired of being a coward. It may be easier in the moment, but it never helped anything in the end.

Jess finally spoke, "Why are you sorry?" She said it timidly. She wasn't sure why he had apologized again. She had kissed him back, right? Again. She had kissed him back, again.

Nick looked at her, confused. He let go of her, and stepped back, putting his hand up and scratching his head.

"Um, I don't know. I just thought..." He trailed off.

"Thought what, Nick?" She was still speaking so softly, he could barely hear her. She felt self-conscious and vulnerable and he could see it in her body language. Nick shrugged, "Look, Jess...I thought...I didn't know...I don't know if you want this." He was being honest. He didn't know if all they're flirting and fighting and whatever was just fun, or something more. He was confused about his feelings for her, and unsure of her feelings for him. Even if it all seemed so obvious.

Jess looked as if she was pondering something. Did she want this? Of course. Was it a good idea? That she wasn't so sure of. Her expression changed, and now she looked just as confused as he did. "I don't know." She stepped towards him. "There's so much tension now. More than normal." He raised his eyebrows at her. "I don't know if it's smart, I don't know what were doing, or how anything should go." He looked dejected. He was so stupid, he thought. Why did I even kiss her in the first place? The other night, and a few minutes ago. We live together, were friends, nothing good would come of any of this.

"Ok, Jess." He said and started to turn away, but she reached out and put her hand on his arm. "Nick..." He turned back around. "I don't know a lot of things..." He thought this was funny of her to say, because normally she knew everything and had no trouble reminding the guys of that fact. She continued, "But I know I want you."

His eyes went wide and his heart felt like it stopped. He smiled and pulled her towards him. Stopping his face just in front of hers, so that they were looking directly into each others eyes, he said, "I want you too." He kissed her deeply. Different from the passionate hurriedness of the last two kisses, it felt gentle and slow. He brought his hand up to her face and stroked her cheek. Their mouths opened and his tongue started roaming the inside of her mouth in slow motion. A soft moan escaped from her, and he felt a twitch run through his body. It was happening.

He broke away from her lips, and as she was about to protest, he picked her up off the ground. She gasped as her feet were swung out from under her and into his arms. He turned and began walking towards his bedroom. Keeping his eyes on hers, intensely, he walked through the door with her. Like a groom carrying a bride. He walked over to the bed and sat her down before heading back over to the door to shut it. He turned back towards her and he smiled. She was lying on the bed, waiting for him. He moved quickly.

He kneeled on the bed and made his way towards her. He was nervous in a way he never had been before. Different than the nervousness of being a virgin, or the nervous feeling he got before having sex with Caroline, or Julia, or anyone before. It was like this mattered so much more and he wasn't sure why. Her stomach fluttered as he moved towards her, looking into her eyes with a seriousness she didn't know if she'd seen before.

He was over her now, hands balled into fists on either side of her body, still staring into her huge blue eyes. As his head bent down to kiss her, she swallowed hard. Their lips met and she put her arms around his waist, feeling the shape of his body through his button down. He felt warm and inviting and she desperately wanted to feel his skin on hers. As the kiss intensified, along with the heat between them, she started to unbutton his shirt, slowly with intention. She got to the final button and he sat up, reaching down to her hands and holding them for a second, as she undid the last button and he pulled the shirt off from around his shoulders.

Her hands touched his stomach and moved up to his chest. He reached out and took the bottom of her sweater in his hands. She leaned forward so he could take it off her and he smiled at her, feeling a calm happiness wash over him. He had seen all of this before but never because they were in his bed, about to have sex. He leaned back down on top of her and began to kiss her bare shoulder. Nibbling and licking slowly, she could feel his hot tongue graze her collarbone and she moaned. Nick smiled into her skin, excited that he was making her feel that way. He moved back up to her lips and this time kissed her with a bit more vigor. She began to kiss him back fiercely, faster, nipping at his bottom lip.

She pushed him to the side and down on the bed, still kissing him. She straddled him, and feeling that he was hard through his jeans, shifted her hips around and pressed her groin into his. He groaned in pleasure into her mouth and he felt her lips turn up at the sides into a smile.

He reached around to her back and undid the clasp of her bra in one motion. Bad in bed? Well he may have thought foreplay shouldn't last 20 minutes, but he was good at some things. And honestly, he thought, with Jess foreplay could go on for hours. He didn't know if he could ever stop kissing her. It was too good. As her bra came down around her shoulders and he pulled it off, she gave him a flirty smirk. It made his cock grow even harder, which he didn't know was possible from just a look. She bent back down to kiss him softly on the neck, sucking and biting. He inhaled sharply and let out a low groan.

He moved his hands to her breasts and felt them lightly. It was one thing to put his hand on the top of her breasts, over clothing, but it was certainly another to be feeling them bare skinned. He rubbed her already stiff nipples with his thumbs and then shifted so her could take one into his mouth. She giggled quietly but it soon turned into a moan. He sucked on her left nipple and then the right, while she writhed on top of him, still grinding into his jeans.

She reached down and undid his belt, and then the button of his jeans, and then unzipped them. She lifted the elastic band of his underwear and slid her hand around his cock. He winced and breathed in quickly, letting out a long exhale. It felt incredible. She looked down at him, clearly enjoying the moment, and then leaned into him, pressing her lips against his as she slowly twirled her hand around his length.

He puts his hands around her face, kissing her deeply. She started to pull his jeans and underwear down and he lifted his hips so she could pull them off. She bent her head down, about to put her mouth around his cock but he stopped her.

"Jess."

She looked up, still holding his cock in her hand, "What? Did I do something wrong?" She looked confused.

"No...of course not. I just..." But he didn't finish the sentence. He sat up and flipped her onto the bed. She gasped. "Nick! What are you..." He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her skirt, making sure to also grab hold of her tights and underwear. In a second, he had pulled it all off of her. She blushed. Even though Nick had seen her...gumbo pot...before, she was still nervous being this naked in front of him.

He looked down at her, kneeling in between her legs. "Jess," he moved over her, so he could look into her eyes, noses almost touching. "You're beautiful."

She exhaled, and smiled widely, feeling butterflies dance in her stomach. "Thanks Nick." She said it sincerely, warmly, and then put her arms around his neck and pulled him into her. Kissing him so deliciously slowly, like the kiss you give to someone you may never see again. Desperate, meaningful, full of passion, but not lustful. Not a kiss you give to a one night stand in the heat of the moment. It was a kiss that had a thousands words and feelings behind it. Confusing and liberating, it made his heart light up, like someone had set it on fire.

He almost didn't want to go any further. Just kissing her was almost too much. He wanted to feel this way forever. He wasn't sure how a simple kiss could feel better than an orgasm, but he knew it was because it was with Jess.

Hesitantly, he let his tongue work its way into her mouth, and their kissing sped up. Tongues gliding over each others, teeth softly biting at the others lips, he reached his hand down and felt her. He almost pulled away, he was so pleasantly surprised by the moisture he felt. He moved his fingers over the lips of her pussy, just barely touching her. She inhaled sharply and broke away from him, leaning her head back further into the pillow. His fingers made their way up to her clit and he circled it with his thumb gently. She let out a low moan and then, "Oh god...Nick..." He smiled.

He leaned his head closer to hers and put his mouth near her ear. As he slipped a finger into her he whispered in a throaty growl, "Jess. You're so fucking wet." She moaned again, and he put another finger inside her, picking up speed. "Nick..." she whimpered, "Holy shit...Nick..." He bit her earlobe and licked it slightly, eliciting another moan.

He was going fast now, and was rubbing her clit with his thumb, hard, as she grabbed at his back and grunted into his shoulder. Suddenly, just as he thought she was going to come, she grabbed his hand and pulled it out of her. Confused, his head moved from her ear and he looked at her. About to ask what was wrong, she said, "I want you...um...inside me...when I..." Smiling at her inability to fully say what she wanted, but proud of her for at least saying "inside me" without laughing, he said, "Ok Jess." It was low and growly and he looked straight into her eyes as he said it. She could see the intensity in his eyes. He positioned himself on top of her, and moved his hand to his cock to guide it, propping himself up with one arm beside her.

Staring into her bright blue eyes, he slowly entered her. She gasped and a quiet, "Oh god..." escaped her lips. When he had filled her completely, he leaned down and started to kiss her. He began to thrust slowly and deliberately. He moaned into her lips as the sensation built up inside him. He started to thrust harder, and faster, speeding up their kissing to match the pace.

She tugged at his hair, and he groaned and tightened his grip on her hipbone. Feeling his nails dig into her skin, "Nick...fuck! Nick...!" she almost yelled with pleasure. As he thrusted even faster into her, he repeated her name gruffly, with grunts in between. He was impressed with how long this had lasted, considering the pent-up tension, but wasn't sure how much more he could take. He normally could go at least 15-20 minutes but he was getting close to finishing and it had only been about 5. Even though he didn't want to stop the pleasure he was feeling from the friction, he slowed down. He moved his hand over her clit and begin to rub it lightly.

"Oh Nick..." She said, feeling out of breath. She had had her eyes closed when he was moving so fast, and now that he had slowed to a snails pace, she opened them. She smiled. Nick was staring at her intensely. She vaguely recognized this face. It was serious, but unlike his turtle face, it wasn't angry. She wasn't sure if it was lustful either. As she stared up at him, trying to figure out what was going on in his head, it hit her.

The intensity she could feel from him...well it felt a lot like love. She had seen versions of it before. With Spencer and she guessed Paul, since he had said it to her only after a few weeks of dating. But neither of them looked at her exactly like this. Spencer's version seemed absent minded, although, at least originally, truthful. Paul's felt more like a puppy. Loyal, but naive. Nick's face, however, was confident. And the usual confusion she had when trying to figure him out, was replaced by a stirring deep down in her gut...or maybe her chest? Did she love him too? No, it was to early for that...

Now, she was looking a little confused. Nick's face changed as he watched the cogs spinning in Jess' head. "Jess?" He said, leaning down and almost completely stopping his gentle thrusts. He brought his hand up to her face and stroked her cheek, "What's wrong?"

Her confused expression shifted into a slight smile, "Nothing, Nick...why did you stop?" "I was concerned. You looked kind of weird." She laughed, "Well thanks!" "I didn't mean it like that!" He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "You looked like you were thinking about something." Knowing that this wasn't the time to talk about it, she said, "Just about...you...Nick." She reached her head up slowly, since they were inches from each other she didn't have far to go, and kissed him.

It was powerful. The moment their lips touched, Nick felt that same fire from before. Jess's stomach, or heart, felt weak, almost sick, but in a good way. She opened her mouth and slipped her tongue into his. In moments, what had just been a slow, erotic, lips-closed kiss, was suddenly becoming something straight out of a porn. They pushed and pulled on each others bodies and mouths. Jess's hands gripped Nick's back, and then she ran her nails up his torso. He let out a low groan and she put her lips by his ear and whispered, "Fuck me, Nick."

He grabbed her face and pulled her back into a sloppy kiss. Still inside her, he began thrusting again. Getting his bearings, he went faster and faster. She screamed his name and pulled him closer, wanting to feel all of him. She needed his body on hers. He pounded into her harder, his face in her neck, and he grunted each time their hip bones met. Sweating, he kept thrusting. He wanted to make her come. He needed to.

He lifted his head above hers and watched her. Her mouth was open, "uhs" and "ohs" tumbling out of it. He reached his hand down and massaged her clit. Looking down at where he was entering her, he moaned and slowed to watch it better. Going deeper into her each time now, he heard her breathing hitch when she felt all of his cock inside her. He looked back up at her. Her face was flushed and sweat glistened along her forehead.

Opening her eyes, she looked at him and put her hands on either side of his face, bringing it closer to her. They looked into each others eyes. Keeping the depth, he hastened his propulsion. Soon, she was moaning and grunting and cries of "Nick!" and "Oh god!" and many curse words he wasn't sure he had ever heard her say before, became louder and louder and harder to understand until he could feel she was about to come. He kissed her hard as he felt her hips buck and start to shake and she moaned against his mouth. He moved his hand and grabbed the side of her face, deepening the kiss. He felt her muscles constrict around him, and she shook from the power of her orgasm. The sensations he could feel as she came, brought him over the edge and he felt himself release. He broke away from her to let out a deep voiced, long, cry of satisfaction, signaling that he had come.

After his orgasm had subsided, he kissed her again and thrust a few more times, very slowly, massaging her tongue with his. He stopped, raised his hips to pull out and shifted their bodies so they were laying side by side, keeping their lips together. They held each other and intensified the kiss. He hugged her body close to his, and she gently brushed her fingers along his back. When their lips finally parted, they smiled at one another.

"Wow," Nick said, exhaling and shaking his head a little, "That was..."

"Incredible?" Jess responded, letting out a satisfied sigh. There was no reason to make it a question, she already knew the answer. Nick smiled and pulled her closer, "Yeah, incredible."

She snuggled into him, and he kissed her forehead. Closing his eyes contently, he thought for a moment about before, when she had looked so perplexed. "Jess?" She had been twirling her finger through the hair on his chest, she abandoned it thinking he didn't like it, "What? Sorry." Noticing her hand lie still, he laughed, "Haha, Jess I don't care if you touch my chest hair. We're past that." She laughed and he continued, "I was just wondering what you were really thinking about before, you know, when I asked you." She furrowed her brow, unsure of what to say. Wanting to be honest, but not too keen on bringing up such an extremely serious topic like love, she moved to look at him.

He looked at her expectantly. She took a deep breathe and exhaled slowly. "I've...just never been looked at like that before." He scrunched up his face quizzically, "What do you mean?" He was doing his best to act naive, but he knew what she meant. He figured if his heart was feeling so strongly, his body must be reacting and giving him away.

"Well...I don't know, Nick. It was like you were staring into my soul! Are you a vampire or something?" She laughed and so did he. "I don't think vampires can do that Jess. Besides, don't they just sparkle now?" "You been reading Twilight, Mr. Miller?" She playfully accused him. Looking worried, Nick said "No! Of course not..." She raised her eyebrow at his defensiveness. He sighed, "...I watched the movie..." She let out a hearty laugh that melted into giggles. Feeling embarrassed at first, her laughter was contagious and soon they were both laughing so hard their sides hurt.

Calming down, he wrapped her in his arms again. "Don't tell the guys." She kissed him, "I won't. Can't have them thinking the guy I like is a Twilight fan." She smiled and he cocked his head, lifting his brow, "The guy you like?" She laughed, "Yeah. You, dummy."

She poked him and he took her hand in his. "Well, the girl I like is flawless. Hopefully she doesn't care that I'm not. I know liking bad movies can be a deal breaker..." Her face lit up, she whispered, "I liked Twilight too...but shh! That guy I said I like? He's crazy and thinks I'm flawless." He chuckled and tilted his head. He kissed her sweetly and she could feel his lips turned up at the sides into a smile. Leaning back onto the pillow, and putting his hand behind his head, he said, "Yea, I'm a little nuts. But if you think you are anything less than perfect...well, I guess we can just be nuts together."

Smiling and starting to sing some song about nuts, he chuckled at her and held her close. "Yep, definitely nuts," he thought, but the corners of his mouth rose as he also thought, "together."


End file.
